Hell to Pay
Hell to Pay is a case featured in Criminal Case as the second case of The Mystery Continues. It is the second case set in the Wolf Street district of Concordia. Plot Aboard the airship, Isaac introduced himself to the player before receiving a call about a body outside the Wolf Street stock exchange. Isaac and the player headed there and found the body of stockbroker Brad Wazowski with his head bloody and bashed in. Richard confirmed that Brad was killed after his killer smashed his head into the side of the stock exchange statue. They first questioned hot dog vendor Deidre Calhoun who discovered the body before questioning stockbroker Damien Carlisle and banker Tate Steppingstone. George then informed the pair that he and Giulietta had discovered where Brad went before his death. The player and Isaac followed George to an hidden bar underneath one of the buildings, prompting the pair to investigate the scene. After searching the bar, they added singer Camilla Walsh and bartender Bert Tucker to the suspect list. They were then informed by Giulietta that Deidre was vandalising the stock exchange statue. After confronting Deirdre over her vandalism and placing her in a holding cell, they arrested Damien for Brad's murder. Damien confessed to the crime and explained that he had gone bankrupt and robbed Brad's house, stealing and selling his possessions. Brad soon discovered what Damien had done, confronting him outside the stock exchange and demanding he turn himself into the police. Damien refused and grabbed Brad, smashing his head into the side of the statue. Furious, Damien started smashing his head against the statue until it killed him. In court, Judge Oakley sentenced Damien to 25 years in prison for theft and murder. Following the trial, Arthur's wife Bernadine Wright asked to greet the player. She confessed that she had planned a date for her and Arthur at the Forgotten Grotto bar, planning for Camilla to sing Arthur's favourite song. She confessed that she'd lost the sheet with the song lyrics on and asked the player to help her find it. After finding the sheet and handing it to Camilla, Arthur and Bernadine went on their date. Meanwhile, a bloody and bruised Tate stepped into the headquarters, demanding immediate assistance. He recounted how he had spotted a hooded figure monitoring his bank vault and how he chased them to the stock exchange, where the figure brutally attacked him. Evie and the player quickly headed to the bar to get a first aid kit and tend to Tate's wounds while Rose decided to head with the player to the stock exchange afterwards. After searching the scene, they found a bloody paperweight which they sent to Fleur. Fleur reluctantly informed the pair that she wasn't able to find anything on the paperweight, leaving who attacked Tate a mystery. Finally, Arthur informed the rest of the team that they were heading to the annual Ascroft races to act as security. Summary Victim *'Brad Wazowski' (found draped over the stock exchange statue) Murder Weapon *'Wolf Statue' Killer *'Damien Carlisle' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect has read Make a Killing in Shillings. *The suspect uses smelling salts. *The suspect eats macarons. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a Rockelite accessory. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has read Make a Killing in Shillings. *The suspect uses smelling salts. *The suspect eats macarons. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has dark hair. *The suspect wears a Rockelite accessory. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has read Make a Killing in Shillings. *The suspect uses smelling salts. *The suspect eats macarons. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a Rockelite accessory. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has read Make a Killing in Shillings. *The suspect uses smelling salts. *The suspect eats macarons. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has dark hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has read Make a Killing in Shillings. *The suspect uses smelling salts. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has dark hair. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer has read Make a Killing in Shilling. *The killer uses smelling salts. *The killer eats macarons. *The killer wears a Rockelite accessory. *The killer has dark hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Main Street. (Clues: Victim's Body, Golden Pieces; New Suspect: Deirdre Calhoun) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has read Make a Killing in Shillings) *Examine Golden Pieces. (Result: Statue Piece) *Examine Statue Piece. (Result: Crystals) *Analyze Crystals. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses smelling salts) *Ask Deidre about discovering the body. (New Crime Scene: Stock Exchange Hall) *Investigate Stock Exchange Hall. (Clues: Faded Card, Broken Pieces) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Name; New Suspect: Damien Carlisle) *Speak to Damien about Brad's murder. *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Car Keys; New Suspect: Tate Steppingstone) *Question Tate about the body outside the stock exchange. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Hidden Bar. (Clues: Faded Sheet, Metal Pieces, Torn Object) *Examine Faded Sheet. (Result: Song Schedule; New Suspect: Camilla Walsh) *Ask Camilla if she knew Brad. (Attribute: Camilla uses smelling salts) *Examine Metal Pieces. (Result: Shaker; New Suspect: Bert Tucker) *Speak to Bert about the victim. (Attribute: Bert has read Make a Killing in Shillings and uses smelling salts) *Examine Torn Object. (Result: Victim's Tie) *Examine Victim's Tie. (Result: Colored Grains) *Analyze Colored Grains. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats macarons; New Crime Scene: Revolving Doors) *Investigate Revolving Doors. (Clues: Satchel, Broken Mug) *Examine Satchel. (Result: Parchment Paper) *Confront Tate about his anger towards the victim. (Attribute: Tate has read Make a Killing in Shillings, uses smelling salts and eats macarons) *Examine Broken Mug. (Result: 'Get Well Soon' Mug) *Ask Damien about the victim's accident. (Attribute: Damien has read Make a Killing in Shillings, uses smelling salts and eats macarons) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Deirdre about the vandalism. (Attribute: Deidre has read Make a Killing in Shillings, uses smelling salts and eats macarons; New Crime Scene: Stock Exchange Statue) *Investigate Stock Exchange Statue. (Clues: Brad's Bag, Glass Fragments) *Examine Brad's Bag. (Result: Faded Photos) *Examine Faded Photos. (Result: Risqué Photos) *Ask Bert about his fling with the victim. *Examine Glass Fragments. (Result: Tip Jar Label) *Examine Label. (Result: Hurtful Words) *Confront Camilla about her angry words. (Attribute: Camilla has read Make a Killing in Shillings and eats macarons) *Investigate Barstools. (Clues: Pocket Watch, Ice Bucket) *Examine Pocket Watch. (Result: Green Substance) *Analyze Green Substance. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a Rockelite accessory) *Examine Ice Bucket. (Result: Bloody Napkin) *Analyze Bloody Napkin. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has dark hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Breaking the Bank (2/6). (No stars) Breaking the Bank (2/6) *Greet Bernadine Wright. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Main Street. (Clue: Recycle Pile) *Examine Recycle Pile. (Result: Music Sheet) *Hand the song to Camilla. (New Quasi-Suspect: Arthur Wright) *Go meet Arthur with Bernadine. (Reward: Fancy Suit/Dress) *Ask Tate what's wrong. *Investigate Stock Exchange Hall. (Clue: Crate) *Examine Crate. (Result: Paperweight) *Analyze Paperweight. (07:00:00) *Investigate Hidden Bar. (Result: First Aid Box) *Examine First Aid Box. (Result: Medicine) *Tend to Tate's wounds. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case name is based on the idiom "hell to pay", meaning very severe consequences. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Continues Category:Wolf Street